


Forbidden Bonds

by callme_captain



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Gore, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Murder, Vampire 3RACHA, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callme_captain/pseuds/callme_captain
Summary: Chan is a vampire, an old one at that. He's been around for a while. He thought the only thing that could make him feel remotely alive was hunting with his friend, the rush of the kill. That is until he meets a broken human, who might just change his perspective.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> short first chapter, i just wanted to establish the plot and finally introduce this new story:D I hope i didn't let anyone down with the new plot, and with the ships, AHHHH.

Jeongin pants, stumbling blindly down a dark alleyway, only half aware of his surroundings. He’s tired, hungry, weak. He’s gotten unhealthily skinny since he got kicked out of his household, ribs starting to be visible, arms like toothpicks. Guess thats what happens when you live off scraps, and haven’t eaten a proper meal in who knows how long.

He trembles, weak legs unable to carry him much further. So he collapses, hands and knees meeting harshly against cold rough pavement. 

Cuts and bruises line his form, from countless attacks and jumps. Jeongin is actually very good with self defense, but as he keeps getting weaker, he has less of a will to defend himself. He has to hide.

His parents said if they ever saw him again, they’d kill him. At this point, death actually doesn’t sound too bad. 

He drags himself to a corner, blurry vision focusing and un-focusing as he moves, he has to hone on to a specific task to get it done, his mind wandering to strange places if he takes his eyes off the prize for more then one second. Even if the prize is only making it to the corner of the alley. He needs to sleep.

He slumps over, exhaustion hitting him like a fright train, running through his body until he’s unable to move. Something starts to build up in his throat, until he can’t hold it in and he lets out a loud sob, bending his knees up to hide his face. Tears poor down, soaking into his torn, disgusting jeans that he hadn’t changed in about a week. Maybe two, he can’t keep track of time anymore. Its pointless anyways.

A shadow covers him suddenly, but Felix doesn’t care, maybe its another person who’s going to beat him up, maybe its a vampire, maybe its a witch. He doesn’t know, nor does he care. 

He looks up with tears in his eyes, whimpering as he finds a man standing above him. He has blonde curly hair, icy blue eyes and black clothing. Jeongin can see the blood on his face, and the fangs that poke out from his slightly ajar mouth. A vampire.

“Kill me.” Jeongin cries, looking up at him in utter defeat, “Make me your next meal, snap me in half, I don’t fucking care I just want it to end.” He sobs, choking on his words as he starts to gasp for air, panic attack creeping up inside him. 

He cries hysterically, muttering random things and wailing, pure pain in misery evident in his tone. The vampire doesn’t move, looking at the human in confusion. Jeongin doesn’t stop, crying, nearly yelling at the creature to end it already.

“…What did they do to you?” The vampire whispers, crouching down next to the broken boy, looking and all his fresh scars and old blood that never got cleaned off, clinging to his skin. Jeongin doesn’t answer, not able to with how much wailing his coming from him. The vampire has a surprisingly soft tone, and there isn’t that sharp glare that he’s seen in so many of their eyes. He almost looks kind.

“I don’t want to be here, please, please just take me away, PLEASE,” Jeongin begs, hoping this thing has mercy on him. He reaches out to get his dirty hands on the vampires hoody. The creature doesn’t seem to mind, still looking at the boy in worry. What happened to him?

“I can take you somewhere else.” The vampire whispers gently, grabbing the hand that was clinging to his hoodie. The human looks up, tears streaking down his delicate face.

“Please.” He says again. The vampire nods, going to scoop the small, frail human in his arms, careful as to not hurt him any further. 

Jeongin keeps crying, burying his face into the night-stalkers sweatshirt and balling, muttering things to himself about his family, his friends, his old-life. The vampire doesn’t comment, just holds him until the human eventually passes out from exhaustion, slips into the void where nothing can hurt him.


	2. the lost human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first official chapter bb:D

Chan sighs, looking down at the human in his arms. How did this happen? He was out for his weekly feeding, he had found someone, but then for some reason, he’s taking him into his own home instead of feeding off him!

He groans, whats wrong with him? The boy just looked so defeated, broken. He begged the vampire to kill him, KILL HIM! That pleading in his eyes has been burned into Chan’s brain, pleading for the elder to take his own life. He couldn’t take it.

The vampire is still hungry, that itch in his throat still painfully evident. But he still has some blood bags in the fridge, he was going to save those for another time, but tonight will have to do. 

The human still lays limp in his arms, head pressed into the man’s hoodie as he sleeps. Breathing coming out even and relaxed.

The vampire shakes his head, this is ridiculous. He’s gonna get clowned so hard by Jisung and Changbin. He always asked why they have such a soft spot for mortals, that he didn’t understand it, and now he’s carrying one into his house because he felt bad. He’ll never hear the end of it.

Chan sighs once he reaches his house, having to walk a little ways to get to it. Its secluded, large, but he lives alone. The vampire has been around for about 400 years, he’s managed to invest in the right things at the right time, and earn quite the living. 

So now he’s got a big, empty, secluded house all to himself. Chan walks up the long porch with all its shrubbery growing on the sides, making his way to push the door open. 

As always, its dead silent, the large empty spaces looking ominous, looming. The vampire has put a bunch of houseplants everywhere to make it feel more homey, but no matter what he does, it always feels… Empty. Quiet. 

Chan sighs, making his way over to the open living room, to set the human down gently on the black couch. The boy doesn’t wake, instead automatically curling up to it, raising his knees to his chest.

Chan frowns when he finally gets a good look at him. His unhealthily skinny body, matted hair, dirtied and torn clothes, dried blood running down his face and arms. Theres a twist in the vampires un-beating heart, frown deep on his face. Whoever did this to the poor boy will burn in hell. He’s sure of it. 

Chan will get him a pair of clean clothes that he can wear after he wakes up. The vampire runs a hand through his blonde curls, sighing in defeat. What is he supposed to do now? He can’t send the boy back into the streets, but he doesn’t know how long he can let him stay here. Or if he even wants to be in a vampires house. Most people don’t like supernatural beings. For good reasons, I mean he’s a killer, but still.

The creature walks over to his fridge, opening it to get himself a blood bag, needing to quench his thirst before it got worse. While he’s rummaging, he notices some extra Chinese food Felix had brought over last night, sitting in his middle shelf. Chan doesn’t need to eat human foods, but he has some human friends who like to raid is kitchen, so he keeps himself stocked. Plus, he enjoys having a regular meal every now and then, just for the enjoyment.

The vampire pulls out the Chinese food, deciding to fire up his stove to re-heat it, and hopefully get the boy to eat something when he wakes up. Theres something inside him that desperately wants to see the boy back in good health. So Chan cooks, deciding to turn on some music quietly as he works, contently making food for the lost boy.

~~~

Jeongin cracks an eye open slowly, having to shield them for a second when his retinas start to burn, not expecting the white light from above. Is he dead? Did he die in his sleep? Memories start to flood back to him. The alleyway, the vampire. Oh goodness. That vampire really did kill him. 

He expects to be scared, mortified. But he finds himself sighing in relief. Its over, finally. He doesn’t have to run anymore, he’s dead. He’s free.

“You awake?” Comes a heavily accented voice, pulling Jeongin from his thoughts. The boy adjusts to the lights after a moment, pulling himself up to look round. His head pounds as he sits, headache roaring in his head. He shouldn’t be hurting anymore. Why is the afterlife so painful? 

He fully opens his eyes after a moment, gaze landing on a man. The man. Actually no, the vampire. What is he doing in the afterlife? Theres a glass in his right hand, a quarter of the way full of dark red liquid, sipping at it from a metal straw. He lounges on a black, plush recliner, looking perfectly at home in his all black attire. 

Jeongin cringes at the sight, he’s a vampire. That glass, its blood. The boy looks back up, meeting the others piercing gaze, icy blue eyes intense, but somehow relaxed at the same time.

“Do vampires go to heaven?” The boy rasps, his throat so dry it hurts to speak. The vampire chuckles, setting his glass down on a clear coffee table to his right.

“I’m not sure about that one. You aren’t in heaven.” Jeongin furrows his eye brows,

“Is this hell? I haven’t done anything majorly wrong, why am I here?” This earns another laugh out of the creature. Its a bit high pitched, and good hearted. Warming.

“No. You aren’t dead.” This causes Jeongin’s head to spin more. He’s still here? On earth? Where is he? Theres a vampire with him! His breathing starts to pick up in a threatened panic attack, scrambling backwards on the couch. He knows about vampires, how dangerous they are. His parents told him gruesome stories ever since he was a child. 

The vampire’s smile vanishes immediately when he sees the boy scramble, standing up and putting his hands in front of him.

“Hey hey,” He shushes, staying perfectly still. Jeongin looks at him with wide eyes, chest rising and falling quickly.

“I’m not gonna hurt you, this is my house, I brought you here, to help.” He tries to explain hurriedly. Jeongin still stays tensed up, looking at the vampire in confusion. The creature gulps, taking a small step forwards to test the waters. Jeongin flinches, resulting in the vampire stepping back again.

“My names Chan. I found you in an alley, and I really want to help. I don’t think you were going to last much longer, please just let me help.” Jeongin un-tenses a bit, but still keeps his distance, eyeing the vampire warily. Why would a supernatural being like him want to help Jeongin? A human! He was taught vampires look out for no one but themselves.

“I, cooked something up while you were sleeping,” The elder says quietly, as if embarrassed,

“It looks like you haven’t eaten in a while…” Jeongin stares at him with wide, unbelieving eyes. Food? Actual food? He can’t remember the last time he’s had that. It doesn’t sound like the vampire is fending for just himself. Now that the boy thinks about it, he wouldn’t be surprised if his parents lied to him. They’ve done it countless times anyways.

“Oh! And,” Chan walks back to where he was sitting, picking up a pile of clothes.

“I got these for you. I was thinking you could go shower and get yourself clean. You obviously need a change of clothes, and I have way too many hoodies then could ever be healthy, so, here ya go.” He walks over slowly, making sure the human doesn’t freak out as he gives him the clothes. Jeongin takes them carefully, still at a loss for words. Thats so… thoughtful? Thats not a word he ever thought he’d use to describe a vampire. Chan clears his throat, 

“Uh, this house is a bit of a maze, but the bathroom is down that hallway that leads to another room, and it should be on the right wall. If you can’t find it just start opening doors until you find something.” He tries to offer helpfully,

“I’ll get the food ready…” Chan scurries off, if he could blush, his entire face would be bright red. Jeongin watches his back as he goes, then down to the pile of clothing in his hands. This has been a fever dream. He wakes up in a vampires house, which turns out to be more like a mansion, and then is offered hospitality from him after being on the run for about a month. He shakes his head. He can’t think too hard about it. But what he can think about is finally getting clean, and then finally being able to eat. 

This motivates the boy to stand, doing his best to ignore the roaring headache that starts back up. He can finally relax, take a deep breath after holding it for so long. What stroke of luck did he come across? Maybe its too good to be true, maybe this vampire is planning something. Jeongin shakes his head, not wanting to think about it. Right now he just wants to focus on a nice, warm shower.

~~~

Chan bites his lip in worry. He hopes the boy can eat. Maybe its been too long and he can’t even stomach food easily… If thats the case, he’ll start with small portions. He has some chicken on his table, a glass of water, some steamed veggies… 

The vampire sighs, picking up a piece of broccoli with his fingers and eating it, trying to think. He’s put himself into this mess, he has to take care of the boy. Maybe it’ll be nice having someone permanently in the house… Not the occasional visits from his few friends. Although they do tend to crash at his place, sometimes for days at a time.

He always found he feels happier whenever they stay over, he can play, talk, not be left in silence. Chan loves talking, conversing, he’s actually quite the social butterfly. But due to him being a vampire, not many people want to talk to him, so he tends to stick to himself. It makes him incredibly sad, but he’s gotten used to it. He talks when he can with his friends, sometimes calling them up in the middle of the night just to get something off his mind. He’s even started talking to himself quite regularly, being caught one too many times muttering or whispering things to himself. He tries to explain that he’s not insane, but maybe he is going a bit mad. He hates being alone.

“Hello?” Comes a small voice. Chan turns his head, finding the boy standing the entrance of the hall, all the way in the living room. The boy is taller then Chan, but much skinnier, so his clothes hang off his frame, sweat pant strings pulled tight around his waist to make sure they don’t fall.

“Hey!” Chan smiles, deep dimples showing,

“Uh, food?” He steps back, showing off the table. Jeongin gulps nervously, slowly making his way over. His dark hair is damp, water droplets still hanging off the ends. Chan can clearly see where the blood on him came from, multiple scars lining his face and neck. The vampire scowls, the bastards who did this will pay. He’ll need to clean them properly. 

The boy tries to keep a distance between him and the vampire, still a bit wary. Chan respectfully gives him his space, taking a step behind his counter that blocks off half the kitchen from the dining area. Jeongin sits down at the table, eyeing the food. Maybe its poisoned, maybe Chan is trying to kill him. Jeongin shakes his head, this is a vampire. If he wanted the human dead, he would’ve killed him. There’s no point in him poisoning him. 

So the boy picks up the pair of chopsticks that were left by his plate, picking up a piece of chicken to eat. Chan watches carefully, going back to biting his bottom lip. If he’s not careful, he’s going to give himself a lip piercing with his fangs. Jeongin eats quietly, and nearly downs all of the water that was given to him, feeling much better. The boy stops after just a few pieces, face scrunching up in pain.

“Do you-“ The boy starts to speak, but shuts himself up quickly.

“Hm?” Chan asks, leaning farther over the counter. The boy shakes his head, not wanting to make eye contact.

“Nothing… Its fine.” Chan frowns, walking to the boy. He hopes he doesn’t freak out. Jeongin’s nose is scrunched up a bit, trying to avoid the other.

“You can tell me, I promise I’m not going to do anything. Despite what they say about vampires, we can actually be quite friendly.” He gives the boy a small smile, eyes softening. Jeongin gulps heavily, nodding his head in understanding.

“Uhm, I just-I hurt. Do you have any pain medication? If its not too much to ask…” He ends in a whisper, hanging his head low. Chan’s heart warms, glad that he’s at least comfortable enough to make requests. Then his heart sinks, no. He doesn’t have pain medication. Most human medication doesn’t work on him, so he never keeps it around. Damn.

“Um,” Chan starts, his stomach doing a flip when he sees how much pain the boy seems to be in.

“I don’t, but my friend does.” Chan hurriedly takes out his phone from his back pocket.

“He’s human, and he doesn’t live too far away. Can you wait like ten minutes?” The boy nods shakily, gripping his stomach tighter. 

“I’m so sorry,” He apologizes again, before finding his friends contact to call him. It rings a bit, and Chan prays the boy answers. It’s 2am in the morning, but Changbin should at least be awake, he’s nocturnal… 

“Hello?” Comes a low, raspy voice, obviously just woken up from sleep.

“Felix!” Chan sighs out in relief,

“Thank goodness, I’m sorry for waking you. But I really, really need some pain medication.” The line is silent for second, as if Felix is trying to register whats happening.

“…Huh? You don’t take take medicine?” 

“Its not for me.” Chan tries to explain hurriedly,

“I have someone else here, he’s hurt and I don’t have any medication, can you please just send Changbin over or something?”

“You have someone else there! Is he human?!” Felix suddenly sounds much more awake now at the mention of Chan not being alone.

“Felix, please. I can explain later I just REALLY need the medicine ok?”

“Ok. Me and Changbin will be over in ten. You have some explaining to do.” Felix hangs up before Chan can reply, making him pout as he stares at his phone. Jerk. He’s brought back to reality when he hears a groan from Jeongin. Chan sets his phone down, going over to the human.

“Hey,” He says gently, running his hand up and down his back to try and sooth him.

“Can I take you over to the couch?” Jeongin nods slowly, screwing his eyes shut. Chan supports most of his weight, walking slowly over to the couch. The human looks very pale, legs shaking as he tries to walk.

“Do you feel like you’re going to throw up?” The vampire asks. Jeongin nods weakly. So maybe regular food wasn’t the best idea… Chan mentally smacks himself. He’s new to this, ok? He’s never had to nurse a human back to health. Maybe he should take him to a hospital. 

Chan goes to grab him something to throw up in if it comes to it, then gets him a blanket, and a glass of water. 

“Do you have a name?” Chan asks once he’s done, brushing black strands out of his face.

“J-Jeongin,” He stutters, looking up at the creature. Chan smiles,

“Nice to meet you Jeongin, I’m gonna do my best to take care of you, ok?” The boy nods, then snuggles further into the blanket he was given. Just then, the front door swings open, followed by two voices that seem to be bickering. Changbin and Felix. They love to have petty arguments over tiny things, but they never actually get angry at each other. 

“Chan!” Felix yells once he see’s him. Chan whips his head around, putting a finger to his lips to shush them, eyebrows furrowing,

“Quiet down, yeah?” He whispers once he’s close enough, looking at the two. Changbin holds out a bottle to the vampire, the medicine. Chan takes it with a sigh,

“Thanks. It’s deeply appreciated.”

“Anytime bro.” The other leans over, looking over Chan’s shoulder to the couch, seeing the sleeping human.

“Who…?” He asks, nodding his head in that direction. The elder vampire pinches the bridge of his nose.

“I was out for my weekly feeding, because I was going to save the blood bags in the fridge for an occasion, but I stumbled upon-him.” Felix and Changbin both raise their eyebrows.

“Him? Why on earth would you take him in?”

“He was hurt…” Chan frowns, looking away,

“It looked like he’d been on the streets for a while, scrawny, pale, bloody. There’s something about him, I can’t explain it. He’s not like the other humans I’ve met on the streets, theres something special about him. I just don’t quite know what it is yet.” Felix smirks, hitting the elder in the side.

“Chan’s fond of a human~” He sing-songs, grabbing onto his boyfriends arm, who also starts taunting him. Chan groans in defeat.

“Yeah. Maybe I’m a little fond, thats why I took him in. Changbin, you can’t say anything, you date a human.” He accuses the other vampire, earning a pout from the couple.

“I won’t be human much longer, remember that.” Felix scowls. Chan rolls his eyes, whatever. Now he’s gonna have to be stuck with not only Changbin, but Felix too. Their constant mushy behavior is gonna drive him mad. They’re on top of each other 24/7, its ridiculous.

Chan shakes his head, walking back over to the couch.

“Jeongin?” He asks gently, placing a hand in the boys black, silky damp hair. Not like thirty minutes ago, disgusting and matted. The boy looks up at him with tired eyes, too tired to care that the vampire is now touching him. He’s letting down his defenses.

“I finally got the medicine.” He smiles, holding out a small pill. Jeongin sits up slightly, saying a small ‘thank you’ as he takes it from him, downing it with a glass of water. After, he snuggles right back into the fluffy blankets, closing his eyes. Chan frowns, while gently running a hand through his black hair.

“He doesn’t look too great.” Felix notices once he walks up next to Chan, looking the boy over. He’s shivering, but also overheating, sickly pale and skinny.

“Must’ve gotten sick while out on the streets. Not surprising.” Chan sighs. Felix rubs gentle circles into his back,

“At least you found him while you did. Probably would’ve died.” 

“You want us to stay and help?” Changbin asks, looking up at his elder. Chan shakes his head,

“Thats not necessary-“

“Yes it is.” Felix interrupts, 

“You’ve never dealt with a human that wasn’t me or Hyunjin. I’m afraid that your awkward ass won’t be able to handle him.” Chan puts a hand up to his chest in offense,

“Excuse me-“

“I said what I said.” Felix interrupts, once again. 

“Changbin and I are sleeping on the couch. And you’re going to bed.” Chan pouts,

“You do know I’m nocturnal right?”

“Goodnight Christopher.” Felix waves him off.

The vampire scoffs, but obeys anyways. Why does he let a human boss him around so easily? He’s not sure. Something about Felix makes him not want to talk back. 

Chan still feels swirling in his gut as he walks off to his room, down the large hallways, up the stairs. Theres a deep urge still unsatisfied inside, he didn’t kill tonight. 

Chan was born vampire, and born from the Bang family, one of the most ruthless and unforgiving vampire families to ever live. Killing and animalistic behavior is in his blood, and though he is much kinder, and strives to be a decent person, he can’t stop himself.

He hasn’t killed in over a month, and his skin is crawling, wanting to feel the adrenaline rush again. He shakes his head, he’s been trying so hard to avoid his want, but every time he caves in. He’s not sure his blood will let him stop. 

Chan growls at himself, mood sinking as he has the ongoing civil war in his head. He’s just glad the boy hadn’t been his kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pog

**Author's Note:**

> What y'all think?


End file.
